Spiderstar
Spiderstar is a large, black smoke she-cat with amber eyes. The she-cat is the current leader of ShadeClan having succeeded her mother, Nightstar, in the rank. Some have said that Spiderstar has big paws to fill due to the history of her family and their ties to the land. So far, many see that they do not have to worry. Those who have met ShadeClan's leader describe her as a very strange cat. Spiderstar holds little emotion in the way she moves and talks, making her quite eerie to talk to. She retains many morals of her distant grandfather, Eiríkr, created for the Clan and she plans to continue to execute them with precision. Spiderstar is a cat that will conquer what she does not have and will do it blood on her paws. Description Appearance : Spiderstar is a large and bulky cat with a lot of fur. The she-cat has long, sturdy legs with large paws that house long and sharp claws. Part of the reason for her name stems from her long, somewhat disproportionate legs as they look like spider legs. Spiderstar's build, while it resembles that of her mother's, she is a heavier cat and has more weight on her frame. She's a sturdier cat in general. She is a fine example of what a ShadeClan cat should look like. She retains many of the large, heavy traits a pure-bred ShadeClan cat generally has. It does also help that Spiderstar is a direct descendent of Eiríkr, the founder, himself. : Her pelt is thick and is longer in areas like her arms, chest, belly, tail and her cheeks. Spiderstar has a fair share of battle scars that litter her body. They come from years of training in her free time, battles against the other Clans, or simple accidents on her part. She commands an air of respect because of them from younger members of the Clan due to their vision of what a warrior should look like. Alongside all these scars, her ears are torn in several places. Spiderstar has a weird snaggletooth where one of her front canines protrude from her lips and this causes it to stick out. Her eyes are a very warm yellow colour where sometimes in certain lights they appear similar to amber. Character : Spiderstar is a very straight-faced cat when first seen. She presents herself with little to no emotion when talking to some of her Clan and more importantly her rivals. The she-cat takes her role as a leader seriously and is not known for relying on her deputy to organize the Clan each and every day. Spiderstar instead, takes it upon herself to involve herself in Clanlife and making sure everything in ShadeClan is running smoothly. However, some remember her before she became a high-ranking cat and they describe her as a highly opinionated cat with a bratty attitude. : The she-cat was a rather tough individual before smartening up to become the leader she is known as. Spiderstar had what some might call a troubled childhood because she never knew her father and that factor impacted the way she was raised by her mother. She was a rather unpredictable cat and was henceforth nicknamed a problem child by her mother. Spiderstar ended up having a lot of teachings with her mother to try and control her basically. While they worked, it also ended up changing her somewhat. Spiderstar began acting out every so often and it was like she couldn't control her anger. Some commented that she should've changed her suffix from -claw to -storm, for how unpredictable she was. However, this eventually led to the leader and calculating cat we see today. : Past elders of ShadeClan have commented that had she been born in the old days her name would've of been Vígdís, a name meaning "war goddess" in the old language. She definitely would've fit in with the legends of old for she holds no remorse for her actions, easily threatening cats with a low tone that holds nothing in it other than the threat. Much like her ancestor, she believes that she deserves the world for she is the Clan's true idol. No cat is above her and she is destined to walk in the Stars with the leaders of old, such as Eiríkr. Spiderstar is capable of a lot of things and her lack of remorse and her way of thinking alludes to actions that she wouldn't hesitate to take. Such as killing anyone that stands in her way of achieving the greatness her Clan deserves. Abilities : Spiderstar has always been known for her skills in the field of battle. Most credit her mentor Adderclaw, as she was an exceptional warrior of his time. But, it was mainly that Spiderstar was gifted in the art of fighting. She learned well and respected the older tom a lot, so the younger warrior was keen to show that she could uphold his expectations and meet the standards he sought for most ThunderClan warriors. By the time she was the Clan deputy, Spiderclaw had earned her name as one of the Clan's strongest she-cat warriors (for she is one of the few in the Clan to hold a -claw suffix). She was also, thanks to her teachings, one of the few that near constantly led any battle patrols at a young age. Biography Roleplay : Spiderstar makes her debut as the narrator describes a late evening in ShadeClan. She is seen sitting in camp watching over the main clearing of camp. The narrator explains that she had only recently become the Clan's leader, but, she was settling quite well into the role. The she-cat is sitting next to her friend and deputy, Loachpelt, and the two of them talk about Shellpaw, Loachpelt's daughter and Spiderstar's apprentice, and how well her training is progressing. Spiderstar is said to be quite impressed with how well she is going and is looking forward to naming the young cat a full-fledged soldier of ShadeClan. It is explained that the two she-cats had been through a lot, with a few hardships that put a harsh strain on their bond, but, the pulled through together and now lead a Clan. : Spiderstar gets to her paws to investigate the Clan's nursery and chat with the residing queens. It is noted that the leader loves and hates the duty of dealing with kits at the same time. She didn't mind them and knew that it was expected of her to have her own at some point, but, they annoy her and get on her short nerves. As she walks, a few unnamed soldiers turn her way but, quickly get back to their tasks. The leader thinks to herself that it is good and that she doesn't want a Clan full of lazy cats - or, rather, 'flea-bags', in her own words. : Upon getting to the nursery, she has to stop dead in her tracks to avoid stepping on a few of the kittens playing. To stop herself from getting frustrated, Spiderstar takes a deep breath, something she mentions her mother taught her to do. She meets up with Waspwhisker and begins to talk with the queen. The leader picks up on the queen's comment about her son, Nightkit, and Spiderstar states that she doesn't want weak blood in the Clan and that if he disappoints, there will be consequences. The she-cat quickly turns to the other residing queen, Swallowstep, and is much more pleased to talk to the older queen. After her brief chats, Spiderstar leaves the nursery and returns to her den, in time to see the night patrols return and have Shellpaw join her and Loachpelt's company. : The young apprentice manages to convince Spiderstar and Loachpelt to stroll through the territories to take a break. While out in the territory, Loachpelt picks up the scent of intruders and hearing that Spiderstar tells them to split up and bring them to her. The narrator remarks that by the mercy of StarClan, that the intruders had better hope that they are found by the deputy or Shellpaw. However, the trio has no luck and meet back up. Spiderstar, however, is determined to find the intruders and they soon hear hushed voices of NightClan warriors. They discover Duskshade, Antheart, Nightstorm, and Bumblefern trespassing. To cut a long story short, while interrogating them a badger attacks. Sadly, the older queen, Antheart doesn't survive and nor does her partner as following the attack, Spiderstar executes him to deliver a message to the opposing Clan. Eventually, they return to camp and get their injuries checked over by Sparrownose who reprimands the leader for being foolish and reckless. He tells her that he is amazed that she didn't lose a life over her rash decision, but, she just shrugs it off. : In the days following, Spiderstar holds a ceremony to honour Cinderfang following her passing. She is said to be annoyed that she had passed away cleaning up one of her own messes and could see that her son was annoyed by it too. The leader knows that the soldier would stay away from her, but, she was aware that he and her brother had had some difficulties in the past and she knows that all she could do was wait to see if something came of it. She sits in her den and contemplates the ceremonies that she has to hold, all the while thinking about the nightmares that she had been having since the encounter with the MoonClan cats. : Leadership :Lives ::Agnar - Loyalty (lost due to illness) ::Nightstar - Mother's love ::Adderclaw - Knowledge ::Murkstar - Leadership ::Unknown spirit - Strength ::Unknown spirit - Ambition ::Unknown spirit - Power ::Unknown spirit - Ferocity ::Eiríkr - Justice :Deputies ::Loachpelt Lineage Father: ::Snakeface: Deceased; Residence unknown Mother: ::Nightstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Brother: ::Pheasanttail: Living Sister: ::Blackpaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Aunts/Uncles: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Grandfather: ::Murkstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Great Uncle: ::Gunnar: Deceased; Residence unknown Great Grandfather: ::Agnar: Deceased; Residence unknown Great Grandmother: ::Sigrid: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Half-Aunt: ::Brynja: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Aunts/Uncles: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Great-Great Half-Aunts/Uncles: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Great-Great Grandfather: ::Eiríkr: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Grandmother: ::Myrkr: Deceased; Dark Forest resident Relationships Family Snakeface : Spiderstar's first outright murder was that of her father. It was in the very quick succession of her ripping his throat out, that she finally felt worthy of her ancestor's blood. In reality, she had no reason to hate him; he was never in her life, nor was he ever mentioned. It was by pure luck, Spiderstar heard her mother talk about him and that she made the decision to seek out her biological father. When they met, it was bloody right from the start. The two cats clashed and it was there that their similarities became clear as day. However, they stopped when she started fighting to kill. Spiderstar never had any reason to hate other than the fact that she decided to. : Sure, she mentally chalks it up to that he was a bastard and left her mother because he was afraid of commitment. But, that decision was made before Spiderstar was born. She hates him because he wasn't a ShadeClan cat, and to Spiderstar that means he is nothing but dirt. She obviously has a complex to make a name for her family - to simply remove him from their lives forever. However, her complex runs much deeper and she believes pureblood ShadeClan cats to be the only true cats worthy of life. Nightstar : Pheasanttail : Quotes Trivia * Spiderstar's ultimate fear is that of growing old - she would much rather live fast and die young * Max definitely believes that if Spiderstar was born in the early days of ShadeClan her name would've been Vígdís, a name meaning "war goddess" in Old Norse. Images Life Image Pixels Spiderstar.kitten.png|Kitten image Category:She-cats